the lost and the broken
by akeanae
Summary: well yuskai dosen't know where he is the ninja is very iratable and the mut thing is messed up oh and teh fox demond is in a sticky situation. (short but piont prooving)
1. Default Chapter

The lost and the broken

Yuskai Yurameshi opened his eyes, not remembering where he was looking around he concluded that he was in the middle of a dark forest; he was missing his shirt and shoes though his ribs were wrapped in a medical manner.

Rolling onto his side he spots a dark figure sitting in a tree watching his every move with eager eyes gleaming a bright metallic green almost identical to those of a tigers.

Slowly painfully Yuskai pulled him self into a sitting position a sharp pain coursed threw his body, when the pain subsided he looked up to see the figure sitting on the far side of the clearing holding a long two hand sword wearing a forest green Ninja suit creeping closer ever so slowly.

All Yuskai could do was sit and watch the Ninja, desperate not to be attacked in such a pitiful state of being he tried to stand slowly to his feet, when standing Yuskai wobbled and stumbled then fell it was all Yuskai could do to not cry out then he realized that he was in fact not on the ground but being held up by the strange Ninja who he could now see had brown hair sticking out of the back of his mask in a short ponytail.

The ninja looked proud to have caught Yuskai before he had hit the ground then began to make Yuskai walk to where the ninja had left its sword so to catch him the ninja's eyes a pale blue now as if they had changed color just to fit the emotions of the ninja who's eyes were growing very Salome and lines of concentration began to form on it's brow slowly they walked together Yuskai forced to trust the stranger forced to follow its every move their eyes watching the sword both wishing they where already to it but knowing they weren't.

When they reached the sword the ninja plopped Yuskai on the ground and snatched up the sword as if it was a small child that had just been brought home after being lost in these dark woods a small Scheck exited Yuskai's mouth as he tried to stand before the sound had even faded from the air Yuskai found his mouth was covered by the cold hands of the ninja its eyes black as night with fear.

From of in the bushes there came a rustling followed by a dozen or so little puffs of fuzz came bouncing out in to sight, the ninja sat so still that Yuskai almost thought it had died its breath almost stopped and its skin grew colder then ever and its heart beat almost stopped wrapping its arms slowly around Yuskai it leapt into the air and the puffs launched at the pair the ninja landed delicately on a branch high above the reach of their enemies reach having no legs or arms the attackers just bounced up and down on the ground at the trees base over and over looking cute and harmless.

(Sorry it is so long I couldn't decide on a break point.)


	2. the ninja dies we think

The Ninja dies…. we think

The Ninja set Yuskai down on a thick branch holding tight to it's long sword and looking deep into his eyes speaking two quiet, stern words " Stay put." It then turned back to the task at hand the quick disposal of the puffies a deep crease became visible on its brow as it leapt for the ground stabbing it's sword though one of the puff balls while the others bore rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, there wear so many teeth they seemed to split in half with an ear to ear grin of death. As the ninja fought it seamed that there was no end to the enemy for every puffies killed three or four more bounced out into the battlefield every so often one or two would succeed in attacking them selves to the ninja's arms, legs, body or even to its suit some even attempted to clamp onto its sword in which case she would slice it into two separate peaces slowly the ninja was bogged down and finally dragged to the ground where all the fluffy beasts pilled onto the body devouring ever scrap of meat and cloth all that remained was the sword slowly the puff balls left some looked around almost confused as if they had lost something or just noticed that they had lost so many in the fight.

Yuskai sat watching the ground wondering who it was that was behind that green mask, were he was, what them puffies where, and last how to get down with out hurting himself even more then he already was, as he pondered these subjects the ground by the ninjas sword began to rise and expand into a small mound of soft dirt to feet jabbed out of the mound shortly followed by two hands and arms witch where covered in a blend of blood and mud the hands planted themselves stiffly next to where the legs stuck out of the ground then pushed on the ground lifting out a abdomen and last a head when the head popped out the person reached up grabbing the cloth from around its face pulling it down to allow air in more easily as it gasped for air its hands patted the ground till it found the two hand grasping it to its breast . With that jester Yuskai knew for sure that the muddy being was the ninja that had saved him.

(Um if these are too long or too short please tell me)


End file.
